Before The Storm
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay. Kind of pre-oneshot for next week's episode - Author's note explains more.


**Hi all. I haven't actually had the opportunity to watch this weeks episode yet. -cue for sad face- but, I have seen the promo - thanks to Lisa, and this was something I have been working on for a while, so I thought while my lump of a best friend laid sleeping on my floor, I'd finish it off and post it up in replacement of the post ep for this week. I'm sure that if you've seen the promo, you'll work out what this is.**

**There's probably a fair few mistakes, which I apologise for! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Danny Messer let out a satisfied sigh as he let himself into the apartment.

"Linds?" He called as he made his way through the darkened home that he and Lindsay had made together. Switching the light on, he furrowed his brow as he kicked his shoes off, but kept his jacket on. He glanced at his watch as he tried to figure out why there was no movement in their home.

He carefully opened his and Lindsay's bedroom door and let out a sigh as he saw her sleeping soundly on his pillow. He was home late; granted – but she only really slept on his pillow if something was particularly bothering her. Or she missed him more than what she usually did.

He sat on the edge of the bed, making it dip with his weight thus making Lindsay stir from her slumber.

"Hey," she rasped as she tried to keep her eyes open with the light from the lamp he'd switched on. "What time is it?"

"Real late..."

She sighed. "Did you just get home?"

He nodded. "I had a bunch of paperwork I wanted to get through and I had to speak to Mac about a few things."

"How was work?"

"Same stuff, different day." He leant down and moved her bangs from her forehead before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I have a surprise for you."

Lifting her head slightly, Lindsay managed to capture his lips in a slow and loving kiss. Her hand that had been buried under their thick and comfy duvet managed to free itself as she made work on tangling her fingers in his short styled hair. Nibbling his lip slightly, she let out a breath against his lips.

"I'm'a have to stop you." Danny whispered, but doing nothing to stop Lindsay's onslaught of kisses.

"Go on then." She giggled. "Stop me."

"No really." He muttered against her lips in-between kisses. "Baby..."

"I said stop me."

He let out a breath as he felt his resolve slipping. He really did have a surprise for her; like a genuine surprise... but as proud of his surprise as he was, he was not about to pass up an opportunity to be intimate with Lindsay. His fingers slowly made their way up her slender sides, tickling her skin through the thin cotton pyjama top. She twisted in her position so that she was laid across their bed horizontally, giving Danny the opportunity to position himself on top of her from where he'd been sat. She shuffled further onto the bed as he crawled towards her, and he began to slowly put his weight onto her as he settled on top of her.

"I've missed you," she whispered against his lips. "A lot... It feels like I haven't really seen much of you recently, with me being part time and you picking up the slack and stuff."

"I know, baby."He pressed a kiss to her cheek before nudging her away with his nose; giving him the opportunity to pepper her neck with intimate kisses, channelling the heat that he was currently feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Why do you still have your jacket on?" she rasped as her fingertips curled around the material.

"I didn't get the chance to take it off." He chuckled against her neck. "I got jumped."

"Poor thing." Lindsay teased as she slid her jacket down her husband's arms. She paused for a minute and trailed her fingers down Danny's torso. She arched an eyebrow as she went for his inside pocket. "What's this?"

He smiled against her neck as he placed a kiss to the area he was currently concentrating on, before moving to her jaw, then to her cheek, and finally to her nose. He then sat up and straddled her lap. Removing the envelope from his inside pocket, he smiled. "You know that surprise? Well... here."

Lindsay sat up as she accepted the white envelope and looked at it in her hands. "What is it?"

"Open it." He chuckled, a little breathless. "I think you'll like it."

She turned the blank envelope over in her hands and ripped it open. She pulled out what appeared to be a confirmation letter and she quickly read the header.

Danny smiled proudly as he watched her eyes soften and tears fill her chocolate orbs.

"Danny..." she whispered. "What... what is this?"

"You know a few months ago when I said about us never getting that honeymoon?"

She nodded.

"Well, after everything that's happened recently, I thought that maybe now was the time to take that opportunity. Seize the day and all that... so I okayed it with Mac this afternoon and everything's booked. You, me and Lucy... our honeymoon mixed with our first family vacation."

Lindsay's jaw dropped. "Danny..." she blinked. "I... How... You..."

"It's not for long." He smiled. "And we're only going to Long Island, but I thought that anythin' was a hell of a lot better than nothing, right?"

Lindsay re-read the letter once or twice before looking up at Danny and blinking away her tears. "And everything is booked?"

"Down to what we're gonna do when we get there." He smiled. "It's been a hell of a year, Linds... It's the least I can do to show you how much I appreciate everything you've done for me; actions speak louder than words and all that... I can only tell you I love you so many times, and I thought that this would show you that I do really love you, and... I'm rambling."

With the confirmation details still clutched in her hands, Lindsay let out a breath. "I know you appreciate it." She assured him. "Danny... thank you."

Smiling; Danny pressed a kiss to the tip of Lindsay's nose. "You've put your neck on the line a hell of a lot for me these past few months with the Shane Casey thing, Linds... Not to mention all what you did last year when I went off the rails. And I'm seriously really grateful for you being there for me to lean on you through all of that, even though sometimes I couldn't admit it, I really needed you. And this year with everything that's happened, I'm just glad that I trusted myself in our relationship and was able to lean on you like I know you've always wanted me to."

Lindsay let out a whimper as a fresh bout of tears slipped down her cheek.

"Linds, you okay?" he asked tentatively.

Nodding, she took a deep breath "I've always wanted to hear..." she spluttered. "I'm sorry..." she laughed through her tears as she wiped them away. "I just... I've always wanted to hear you say that you actually leant on me when you needed me."

"Well I did." he shrugged as he knelt on the bed as he leant towards her and slowly lowered her to the bed from the pressure from his own body. "I wouldn't have gotten through this year without you and Lucy, so I guess this is my way of showing you both how much I love you."

Gazing up at her husband, Lindsay let out a content sigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck; the letter still clutched in her hand as she brought him down to her level.

"I love you." She giggled tearfully against his lips. "And you have no idea how excited I am for this..." she shook the letter in her hand. "I just..." She hesitated for a moment before letting the confirmation notice fall to the bed as she pulled him down towards her. "Thank you," she whispered before craning her neck to him and capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

Rather than replying or waving off Lindsay's thanks, Danny responded to her kiss by carefully manoeuvring his fingertips underneath her back that was pressed to their mattress and pulled her towards him so that she left the bed. He felt her eyelashes flutter on his cheeks as her eyes inquired what he was doing by lifting her from their bed, but as he broke the kiss and swiftly removed her t-shirt, before capturing her lips again, she got her answer... She was welcome. She just had a little more thanks to give to her more than thoughtful husband.

She giggled against his lips as his fingertips trailed down her ticklish sides, making her squirm under his touch. Her hands quickly moved from the back of his neck and grabbed his rough hands, desperate to get him to stop. She enclosed her small, petite hands around his larger ones and pulled away from him with a soft look in her eyes. No words were exchanged between them. Instead, they engaged in a conversation where their eyes spoke to the other. Lindsay's soft chocolate eyes darkened under Danny's gaze, instantly indicating to him exactly what she was intending. In response, his eyes glazed over momentarily as the ever familiar rush of arousal spread through his body, ending in the pit of his stomach.

"I didn't plan this," he whispered against her neck as he nipped at the sensitive area. "You know that, right?"

She nodded as she tossed her head back to the bed, revelling in the sensations of Danny's kisses to her neck.

"Well..." his chuckle reverberating off of her neck, "Perhaps subconsciously I was hoping I'd get this reaction."

He could feel Lindsay's face twist into a smile. "You subconsciously hope that you walking through the door will warrant this reaction."

"It does most of the time." He teased as he nipped at her neck as his fingers linked through her glossy hair. "Did I mention I love you?"

"Briefly." She whispered into his ear as she nibbled on his lobe. "But actions speak louder than words, you know?"

"So perhaps I should show you?"

"Perhaps." It was one word that sent shivers down his spine. The way Lindsay had whispered it into his ear had sent his desire for her into overdrive.

Their gasps and moans quickly became the only noise in the room as they worked together in ridding their bodies from the confines that were their clothes. They accomplished the task as quickly as humanely possible, and ensured that their bodies lost their contact for mere seconds.

Arching up into her husband's body, Lindsay buried her head in Danny's juncture of his neck and let her lips work their magic on the area.

"Linds, Linds... slow down." He whispered as his fingers trailed down her side, making her shiver under his touch. "Linds..."

"Why?" she whispered.

"Where's the rush?"

"Danny, Lucy could wake up..."

Pressing a finger to her lips, Danny feverishly shook his head. "Don't... Don't tempt fate."

"But..."

Deciding that she was clearly not going to let go on the Lucy front, he crashed his lips to hers, desperate to get her to step away from her Mommy role for just a little while. His kisses soon had her melting in the palm of his hand and she was eagerly responding to his advances in no time.

And that's when he heard it. The stirring on the baby monitor.

They both stopped dead, holding their breath as they listened to the noise and movements coming from their daughter's bedroom courtesy of the baby monitor.

"Go back to sleep, baby." Lindsay whispered against Danny's lips. "Come on baby... Go back to sleep."

They heard a tearful sob, a sniffle and then an almighty "MOMMEEEEEEE!"

Both letting out exasperated breaths, Lindsay paused for a moment as she waited to see whether Lucy was really calling for her, or whether she was about to fall back to sleep.

"MOMMEEEEEE!"

"I better..."

"Yeah," Danny sighed as he reached across the bed and passed her the top he'd taken off moments previous. "She sounds upset.. Bad dream?."

"Probably."

"Hurry?" Danny asked with pleading eyes as he moved from his position and settled on the bed as Lindsay pushed herself from the spongy mattress.

"Definitely." She smiled as she pressed a kiss to his forehead before dashing out of the room.

Danny sat back on the pillows for a moment as he listened to his daughter whimpering, and then Lindsay enter their daughter's bedroom.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Danny heard his wife whisper, trying to soothe their little girl. "Tell Mommy, what's wrong, baby?"

"Scered!"

"You're scared?" Lindsay repeated as Danny heard her pick their daughter up from her crib. "What's the matter baby, did you have a horrible dream?"

"Me no knowed!"

"You don't know?" Lindsay whispered. "Oh baby, it's okay Mommy's here now..."

Danny could hear the little sniffles of his daughter and he let out a sigh as he felt his heart ache at her little tears he knew she was shedding.

"Guess what Lu, guess what Daddy got us today!" Lindsay exclaimed in a soft voice filled with exuberance and love for the topic she was talking about as she tried to take her daughter's mind off whatever it had been that had upset her. "He's arranged for us to go away on a nice vacation. We can go play on the beach and you, little girl, get to have Mommy and Daddy all to yourself for a whole weekend... How does that sound?"

Danny picked up the baby monitor that lay on his wife's bedside table and listened contently. He smiled as he heard Lucy giggle and clap her hands together excitedly.

"Mommy loves Daddy very much," Lindsay said to Lucy, once again using her soft tone of voice. "You and me are very lucky to have him, you know that?"

"DADA!"

"That's right," Lindsay smiled. "Daddy."

"Me wub Dada."

"I know you love him," Lindsay giggled at her daughter's admission. "And he loves you _so_ much!" Giggles and shrieks rang out over the monitor. Danny suspected that Lindsay was tickling Lucy's belly sending her into a fit of giggles.

"So now that we're happy, do we think we can go back to bed, baby?"

"Momeeeee!"

"Lu, come on sweetie, bedtime now..."

"Dada!"

"It's Daddy's sleepy time now, baby. He'll be here in the morning. I promise."

"'tay." The sigh was once again killing Danny.

"Night night princess pea, sweet dreams this time, okay?"

"Wub Momeeee!"

"I love you too,"

Silence then rang over the baby monitor and Danny placed it back on the bedside table and turned over in his position. He knew that Lindsay wouldn't have minded him listening in to her's and Lucy's conversation, but he felt he was invading a private and sweet moment between mother and daughter. It wasn't often he got to see or hear Lucy and Lindsay interact with each other due to their busy schedules; so for a moment, he just basked in the joy and contentment he felt in being able to listen to the two people he loved the most in the world.

"Sorry," Lindsay's soft voice rang from the doorway.

"For what?" Danny mused. "For savin' the day and making Lu all better? You don't gotta be sorry, sweetheart."

"I know... I just... Never mind." she smiled as she knelt on the bed and slowly made her way towards him. "Where were we?"

Wrapping his arms around her neck, Danny brought Lindsay down to him and settled her on his waist. "I think I was showin' you how much I love you."

"Well I thought I was showin' you." She retorted cheekily.

"Come here," he whispered as he encased her lips in a searing kiss.

The letter confirming what promised to be their best weekend they'd had in a long time, laid on the floor forgotten underneath a pile of Danny's clothes; but with each kiss Lindsay pressed to Danny's lips, she could see the letterhead behind her closed astounded her that he'd been so thoughtful and so sweet as to plan something as wonderful as a weekend away. He'd said that it was only Long Island, but really, she didn't care where it was, or what they did while they were long as she was with the two people she loved the most, with no interruptions, she would be content.

* * *

**Hope that was okay - I hate breaking routines and when I realised I wasn't going to be able to watch the episode, I was uber sad, but at least this here is a little bit of something, no? **

**Any thoughts are muchly appreciated. **


End file.
